First Date
by TrashyDumpster
Summary: Finally, after a few years of dedicated work, subtle hints and quite frankly crushing on her boss, Krusty had asked her on a date. A real date. This wasn't just a friendly meal as coworkers, Krusty had actually asked her to go with him as his date to a TV host appreciation party. And Lois wanted everything to be perfect. Or as close to it as possible.


_My part of an art trade I did with gollygeemel on tumblr :)_

* * *

"No...no...no..." Lois muttered, going through the dresses in her closet. Other dresses and outfits were strewn out on her bed and across the floor of her room.

"I have to look perfect," She said to herself, taking a dress off its hanger. Lois held it up to herself and looked in the mirror. "This could work!" she exclaimed, twirling around with the dress still in hand.

It was sleeveless, and a light pastel pink color. Little blue and white flowers were dotted all over it and a sash was tied off around the waist. Lois smiled at her reflection, this was definitely the right dress. It was simple, yet also elegant and eye-catching. She knew Krusty would love it. Now all she had to do was wait. The purple-haired woman glanced at the clock on her wall. 5:50, ten minutes until Krusty would be there to pick her up.

"I still have time to put makeup on." Lois mused, looking through her cosmetics to find something that complimented her outfit.

Lois smiled to herself as she did her makeup. Finally, after a few years of dedicated work, subtle hints and quite frankly crushing on her boss, Krusty had asked her on a date. A real date. This wasn't just a friendly meal as coworkers, Krusty had actually asked her to go with him as his date to a TV host appreciation party. And Lois wanted everything to be perfect. Or as close to it as possible.

She was just putting the final touches to her mascara when Krusty knocked on her door. Lois grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes before answering the door with an excited smile.

Krusty was still wearing his clown makeup, but had changed into much more formal attire. "Wow, you look... lovely." He said when he saw Lois.

"Thank you." Lois blushed, "You look rather handsome yourself."

"Ah well..." Krusty scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and Lois was sure he was blushing under his makeup. She smiled, he was adorable when he was flustered.

"We'd better go." Krusty said after regaining some of his composure. And much to Lois's surprise, he held out his hand, taking her smaller hand into his larger one.

"Is this- this is... okay right?" He asked, gesturing to their intertwined hands as they walked to Krusty's car.

"Of course!" Lois said, swinging their arms a little. She glanced over at Krusty and saw a small, relieved smiled cross his face.

A chauffeur came around to open the door to the car for the couple. They drove to the party in silence. It was not an awkward silence, but a pleasant, thoughtful one. Every so often, Lois would catch Krusty looking at her out of the corner of her eye and she smiled softy.

When they reached their destination, Krusty held out his arm for Lois and they walked in together, arm in arm.

"This place is beautiful." Lois said, admiring the interior design of the building. Large chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, and people were milling around in the large room.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Follow me." Krusty said. He lead Lois away from the huge room and all the people. Instead the couple turned down a smaller hallway and into an empty room.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Lois asked tentatively.

"Sure we are." Krusty replied nonchalantly, bringing Lois across the room to a pair of doors that lead outside. He opened the doors with a flourish and the two walked out onto a balcony.

"Oh wow." Lois breathed, looking at the view beyond the balcony. The sun was sinking into the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant orange. The clouds were illuminated and had turned a bright shade of pink, giving the whole sky a picturesque look.

"I knew you'd like it." Krusty said, putting his arm around Lois's shoulders. This caught Lois by surprised and she jumped a little before settling into Krusty's embrace. Together they watched the sky change colour as the sun set. It went from orange to pink and finally to a deep purple as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"We should probably get back to the rest of the party." Lois suggested softly, breaking their peaceful silence, "The hosts will be wondering where you're at."

"We wouldn't want them to get any ideas." Krusty said with a chuckle. Lois blushed in response. "But you're right." He added, more seriously, "We probably should get back."

"Before we go, I just wanted to thank you," Lois said, turning to face Krusty, "It's been a wonderful night." Mustering up some courage, Lois quickly pressed her lips to Krusty's, taking him by surprise.

Lois pulled back shyly. "Sorry about that." She laughed nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't be sorry." Krusty wrapped his arms around Lois's waist and pulled her closer. Before she could say anything else he brought his lips to hers.

"We don't have to go back to the party." Krusty said when they pulled apart.

Lois's blush deepened, "As much as I'd like to stay here, we'd better get back."

"Lois, you're always keeping me on schedule." Krusty joked.

"That's my job." Lois laughed, taking Krusty's hand in her own. And together they walked back into the party.


End file.
